


To Each Their Own

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The eighth of my gift drabbles.goddess47asked for "Harry/Severus, celebrating birthdays."





	To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> The eighth of my gift drabbles. **goddess47** asked for "Harry/Severus, celebrating birthdays."

"I do loathe birthdays," Severus said sourly.

"When it's your birthday, we do things your way." Harry smoothed his shirt—it wasn't _that_ wrinkled—and looked at Severus in the mirror. "A blow job before breakfast, mid-morning sex in the alcove on the fourth floor—"

"You over my knee after lunch," Severus added, wistful expression on his face.

"Since it's Rose's birthday," Harry continued, "we will make an appearance, dote on her as uncles should, and then make our escape as soon as she falls asleep in her birthday cake."

Harry could see Severus's lips twitch, fighting a smile. 

"Acceptable."


End file.
